jimmy rave one shot
by kittykins666
Summary: 2 people that can't stand each other... spend sometime alone... what will be come of this jimmy rave/oc.. i wrote in june of 2008 & posted it on not long after so just thought i should upload it here seeing as i haven't uploaded in a while.


JB: I can't believe you did that. Are you insane Kelly?

ME: yes I am. And you should know that by now that I am a high flyer & I would & will do anything to still the show.

We have been fighting for the past few months ever since I came to TNA. I'm Kelly I am a female but I fight in the males part thanks to Jake. Jake Bailey is my manger for 6 years. He has always been behind me no matter what my choices have been. We are in the EMT's office getting me checked out. When I was in the ring against jimmy rave with Christy and Lance rock at ring side. I was about to pull off a whisper in the wind when I was running towards the turnbuckle I saw Lance Rock with a lead pipe but I continued to pull off the whisper in the wind. Rock and Rave moved to either side of me holding the lead pipe in hand. It was underneath me. It smashed into my ribs. I won by DQ. They got two chairs out and hit me over and over again. when they did their air guitars. I got up wincing in pain. I drop kicked Rock out of the ring. Jimmy turned around and his face dropped as I grabbed the lead pipe and hit him in his family jewels. He went down holding on trying to get rid of the pain. Christy went to come into the ring I raised the lead pipe about my head and she backed down.

I started to laugh about what had happened not even 10 minutes ago.

JB: What is so funny?

ME: Oh just thinking about what happened out in the ring. & how so much you are fired.

JB: What?

ME: You're fired as my manger. You are meant to back me up on everything, Book me shows and believe in me no matter what. But ever since I started here you haven't so buh-bye.

I said waving him off. He huffed and stormed out of the place. They started to tape up my ribs.

EMT GUY 1: Can I please have a roll of tape please?

EMT GUY 2: Yeah sure. But um what for?

EMT GUY 1: Looks like this little girly here holds anger in her.

EMT GUY 2: tell him to come in here so he can be checked out proberly. As long as there is no fighting.

I rolled my eyes.

They nodded and Jimmy came in, sat down and got checked out. The EMT's left for a few minutes to get something.

JIMMY: You know, you're not a bad wrestler for a girl.

ME: I am not a girl. I am a woman.

JIMMY: Okay sorry. I was just trying to say that your good.

ME: No I'm not good I am just the best there is and ever will be.

I started laughing.

JIMMY: Oh You're joking.

ME: Yeah. I am.

JIMMY: So why did you start to fight back against me and lance if you couldn't win.

ME: I'm an underdog that can kick peoples asses if wanted plus I'm used to fight against people and losing.

He looked at me with his eye brow raised causing me too let out a laugh.

ME: I grew up hanging with my brother and his mates instead of my sister who was a prep kind of gal. Plus I would wrestle the guys mucking about but they would hit harder than the girls so it was a tough fight.

JIMMY: Sweet. So you like to fight guy cause they hit harder? Why not just fight Awesome...

ME: Kong? Because then I would also have to fight you girlfriend and remember what happened earlier tonight?

JIMMY: Yeah but just so you know I'm not sorry. I still hate you.

ME: Same here.

JIMMY: And just so you know Christy isn't my girlfriend.

ME: Why are you telling me this after all you do hate me.

JIMMY: Cause... I felt like I had to tell you you know to clear it all up?

ME: Okay then.

JIMMY : look I just felt like telling you okay?

ME: I didn't fucking say anything.

Things were getting heated between us and an angry way. We were yelling at each other got right up in his face and slapped him. He grabbed his cheek. He looked back at me let go of his face and grabbed both of my shoulders.

JIMMY: Don't ever do that again.

He said throw gritted teeth. looking eye to eye.

ME: I'll do whatever I want whenever I want. Got it? good now Let go of me.

JIMMY: Nah, I'll do whatever I want whenever I want to, kind of like this.

He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. His Lips were smooth. The kiss was gentle. I wasn't sure if he meant it so I just stood there. He pulled away not long after.

JIMMY: I'm sorry...I thought that...Sorry...

He went to walk away.

ME: Wait jimmy...

He turned around.

ME: You still need to be checked out...I mean taped up right?

JIMMY: Yeah but I'll come back later.

He got out of the door. When I yelled.

ME: Jimmy you want go out some time?

JIMMY: Yeah I'll call you.

ME: You need my number.

JIMMY : I know.

He said stepping back through the door. I gave him my number and he walked away. I quickly caught up with him. Grabbing his arm making him turn around. I pulled his head towards mine and into a kiss I felt want and need from him and I'm sure that he felt the same coming from me. We pulled apart and I gave him a peck on the lips.

ME: take care.

JIMMY: You too.

He pecked me on the lips again and I walked away to my car.

Later that night Jimmy called me and we went out to a restaurant when we got back to my place one thing lead to another.


End file.
